Claire Littleton
Claire Littleton - jedna z pazażerek środkowej części samolotu, lotu Oceanic 815. Ona jest przyrodnią siostrą Jacka Shepharda, chociaż żadne z nich o tym jeszcze nie wie. Jest mamą Aarona Littletona, który urodził się niedługo po katastrofie samolotu na wyspie. Podczas pobytu na wyspie związała się z rozbitkiem Charliem Pacem. Po śmierci Charliego, Claire dołącza do grupy Locke'a. Przed katastrofą Claire Littleton urodziła się w Australii w 1982r. Wychowywana przez samotną matkę, która zaszła w ciążę z Christianem Shephardem w wyniku romansu. Christian odwiedzał Claire kiedy była małym dzieckiem, ale w pewnym momencie przestał, ponieważ ciotka Claire Lindsey nienawidziła go. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire poznaje ojca. Claire, kiedy była nastolatką ubierała się w stylu emo. Miała swój salon, w którym robiła tatuaże. Pewnego razu miała wypadek samochodowy. Claire prowadziła auto w którym była również jej mama. Claire wyszła z wypadku cało, natomiast Carole Littleton była w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Claire myśleła że matka nie żyje. W szpitalu matka zapadła w śpiączkę. Lekarz powiedział dziewczynie że matka zapadła w śpiączkę i będzie trzeba się nią opiekowac. Oznajmił również , że ktoś wpłacił pieniądzę za szpitalną opiekę. Okazało się, że to Christian. Wtedy Claire poznała swojego ojca, ale kazała mu wrócic do Stanów. Powiedziała, że nawet nie zna jego imienia. Kilka lat później okazuje się że Claire jest w ciąży z Thomasem, jej chłopakiem. Claire panikuje, że nie będzie umiała wychowac dziecka, ale Thomas ją uspokaja, że on jej pomoże, że razem będą wspaniałymi rodzicami. Kiedy kilka miesięcy później widzimy juz duży brzuszek Claire, Thomas oznajmia jej, że jednak on nie da rady i z nią zrywa. Claire wytyka mu że tak jak on nie postępuje żaden dorosły człowiek. Przyjaciółka Clare, Rachel zabiera ją do jasnowidza, tłumacząc to faktem, iż Claire wierzy w astrologię. Claire mówi jasnowidzowi, że chce oddac dziecko do adopcji. Jednak dowiaduje się, że musi wychowac dziecko sama, że dziecko jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Claire myśląc, że to bzdury wychodzi od Malkina. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire idzie do mamy w szpitalu Claire odwiedziła swoją matkę w szpitalu gdy była w ciąży. Powiedziała jej, że odda dziecko do adopcji. W pewnej chwili płacze nad łożkiem matki przepraszając za to co jej zrobiła. Podczas soptkania z nowymi rodzicami dla dziecka, Claire mówi im, żeby zaśpiewali kiedyś małemu kołysankę "Złap Spadającą Gwiazdkę". Mówi że spiewał jej to tata na dobranoc. Gdy Claire próbuje podpisac dokument 2 długopisy nie chcą pisac. Toteż nowa matka dziecka daje dziewczynie swój własny długopis. Claire widzi, że coś nie jest tak i mówi, że zdecydowała się nie oddawac dziecka i odchodzi. Claire powraca do jasnowidza i pyta co ma zrobic. Ten mówi jej że jest jedna para ludzi, którzy mogliby zaopiekowac się dzidziusiem. Daje jej bilet lotniczy na lot i mówi, że to musi byc wyłącznie ten lot. W samolocie widzimy jak Artz pomaga jej wsadzic walizkę na półkę. Na wyspie Sezon 1 (1-44) left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire Jack i Hurley uciekają przed spadającym skrzydłem Po katastrofie Jack dostrzegł ciężarną kobietę (Claire), którą bolał brzuch. Doktor podbiegł do nij zapytał który to miesiąc i nakazał Hurleyowi, aby ten pozostał przy dziewczynie. Chwilę potem uratował Claire i Hurleya przed spadającymy skrzydłami rozbitego samolotu. W nocy, Claire i pozostali nasłuchują dziwnych odgłosów z dżungli z przerażeniem. Claire obawiała się trochę o dziecko i powiedziała o tym Shannon. Niedługo potem Jin zaoferował Claire rybę z oceanu. Claire spoóbowała i wkrótce potem poczuła jak dziecko kopie. Uradowana chciała aby Jin też dotknął brzucha, lecz ten odszedł. Claire widząc wrak pełen trupów zaproponowała Jackowi, by zrobic coś w rodzaju pogrzebu i aby Jack go poprowadził. Jack nie był w nastroju i zaoferował, by to Claire poprowadziła uroczystośc. Tak też się stało - Claire, Boone i Hurley poprowadzili pogrzeb. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Claire i Kate segregują ubrania Claire i Kate rozdzielały ubrania, podczas gdy wyszło na jaw, że Kate to zodiakalny bliźniak. Kilka godzin później Walt powiedział, że coś się stało Claire. Michael i Charlie przenieśli ją do namoitu Jacka. Gdy Charlie chciał jej podac wody, okazało się, że ktoś ją ukradł. Później gdy Claire się obudziła, siedział przy niej Charlie. Dziewczyna powiedziała mu, że każdy patrzy na nią jak na "bombę, która zaraz wybuchnie". Charlie wyznał jej że się jej nie boi. Niedługo potem Boone chciał podac wodę Claire i okazało się, że to on ukradł wodę. Charlie chciał, by Claire przeprowadziła sie do bezpieczniejszych jaskiń, lecz ta wolała zostac na plaży. Oznajmiła mu, że zmieni zdanie, gdy Charlie przyniesie jej masło orzechowe. Charlie tak też zrobił. Przyniósł jej... pusty słoik. Gdy Claire powiedziała mu, że słoik jest pusty ten zaprzeczył. Claire zrozumiała, że Charlie chciał ją ucieszyc i podał jej "wymyślone masło orzechowe". Claire przeprowadziła się zatem do jaskiń. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Przerażona Claire patrzy na Ethana Po przeprowadzeniu się do jaskiń, Claire zaczęła miec nocne koszmary. Faktem było to, że po opowiedzeniu historii o koszmarach, jedyną osobą, która jej wierzyła był Charlie. Claire postanowiła wrócic na plażę. Po drodze Charlie postanowił ją powstrzymac. W pewnej chwili Claire dopadły skurcze. Charlie zawołał będącego w pobliżu Ethana i kazał mu przyprowadzic Jacka. Claire przestała miec skurcze i po przekonaniu przez Charliego postanowiła spowrotem iśc do jaskiń. W pewnym momencie pojawił się Ethan. Charlie zapytał gdzie jest Jack, po którego miał pójśc mężczyzna. Okazuje się że Ethan jest kimś innym. Odcinek kończy się tym jak mężczyżni patrzą na siebie złowrogo, a Claire jest przerażona. W stacji medycznej left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Ethan robi badania Claire Ethan porwał Claire i naszpikował ją jakimiś lekarstwami, po czym Claire myślała, że jest w Australii. Claire dostawała zastrzyki, które miały uchronic dziecko przed "chorobą". Ethan zabrał Claire do pokoju przeznaczonego dla jej dziecka. Podczas gdy Claire zapatrzyła się w karuzelkę nad łoóżeczkiem przedstawiającą samolociki lotu Oceanic 815, Ethana zawołał Tom. Zapytał, czy Ethan sporządził już listę pasażerów na co Ethan odpowiedział, że nie, bo tamci go nakryli. Tom stwierdził: Wiesz co On zrobi gdy się dowie?. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Ethan i Claire na spacerze Ethan zabrał Claire na spacer. Dał jej coś do picia na co Claire powiedziała, że jest kwaśne. Zapytał ją tam, czy chciałaby oddac Im dziecko. Jeśliby się zdecydowała musi powiedziec że jest pewna. Pewnej nocy jakaś nastolatka obudziła Claire i powiedziała, że musi uciekac. Oznajmiła, że inni mają zamiar przeprowadzic zabieg dzisiejszej nocy i podczas tej operacji Claire napewno zginie. Claire odurzona powiedziała że Ethan napewno by jei czegoś takiego nie zrobił i że Alex kłamie. Nastolatka nie mając wyboru zatkała nos Claire, a Claire straciła przytomnośc. Claire obudziła się w dżungli i zaczęła krzyczec po Ethana. Z krzaków wyszła Danielle i oznajmiła dziewczynie by ta przestała krzyczec. Claire jeszcze wtedy nie znała francuzki i nadal krzyczała. Doszło do szamotaniny, w której Claire podrapała Danielle w rękę. Rousseau nie mając wyboru uderzyła Claire do nieprzytomności i wyniosła ją bliżej obozu rozbitków. Claire gdy oprzytomniała spotkała się w dżungli z Johnem i Boonem, którzy szukali jej. Po ucieczce od Innych John i Boone przyprowadzili nieprzytomną Claire do obozu. Gdy się obudziła panicznie krzyczy. Okazuje się, że nic nie pamięta. Charlie próbował się z nią znów zaprzyjaźnic lecz ta wolała narazie nic o tym nie myślec. Charlie został zaatakowany przez Ethana, który powiedział mu, ażeby przyprowadził do niego Claire. Jeśli togo nie zrobi, będzie zabijał każdego rozbitka dziennie, a Charliego zabije na końcu. Rozbitkowie postawili wartę lecz Ethan zabił Scotta Jacksona. Claire zastanawiała się dlaczego wszyscy się na nią tak gapią i poprostu zapytała się o to Shannon. Ta powiedziała jej prawdę, przez co Claire obraziła się na Charliego, że ten nie powiedziała jej prawdy. thumb|right|400x216 pixels |Claire jako przynęta Jack chciał użyc Claire jako przynęty na Ethana. Charlie nie chciał się na to zgodzic, lecz Claire go nie posłuchała i przystała na propozycję lekarza. Gdy już stała pośrodku dżungli osłaniana przez Jacka, Locke'a, Sayida, Sawyera i Kate zjawił się Ethan. Dziewczyna zaczęła uciekac. Jack podbiegł do Ethana i zaczęli się bic. Walkę wygrał lekarz. Już mieli go pojmac, gdy zza krzaków wyszedł Charlie i zastrzelił Ethana. Później w nocy Claire powiedziała, że pamięta masło orzechowe. Chciałaby mu zaufac, ale to trochę potrwa zważając na to co niedawno dla niej zrobił. Claire zapytała Charliego czy czasem nie ma ochoty na przechadzkę. Mężczyzna niegrzecznie odpowiedział jej, że nie. Jednak po tym jak Charlie porozmawiał z Sayidem na temat zabijania ludzi, sam zapytał się Claire czy ma ona jeszcze ochotę na spacer. Claire powiedziała że ma. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire idzie pomóc Johnowi. Claire była ok w 9 miesiącu ciąży, gdy John zapytał ją czy nie pomogłaby mu. Claire była zdziwiona ale się zgodziła. Podczas pracy Claire rozmawiała z lockiem o jej pamięci i dziecku. Potem wyznała mężczyżnie, że dziś są jej urodziny, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi. Po skończonej pracy okazało się, że John zrobił dla Claire kołyskę... na urodziny. Kilka dni późniejClaire przechadzała się po plaży, aż w końcu weszła do dżungli. Kiedy Kate przebiegała przez tamte tereny dżungli usłyszała jęki. Okazało się, że to Claire zaczyna rodzic. Kate wezwała pomocy i przybiegł Jin. Dziewczyna nakazała mu przywołac Jacka. On jednak nie mógł przyjśc bo był zajęty pomocą Boonowi. Przybiegł za to Charlie z Jinem. Charlie powiedział Kate o Jackowi i otym , że to ona musi odebrac poród. Kiedy skończyły się skurcze Claire powiedziała że czuje się dobrze. Jednak tak nie było - to odeszły wody. Z początku Claire nie chciała przec lecz później po tłumaczeniach Kate zaczęła przec, a w końcu urodziła chłopczyka. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire przekazuje małego, by sama mogła odpocząc. Kiedy Claire przyszła do obozu pokazała wszystkim dzidziusia. Sun i Charlie poradzili jej się położyc. Tak też zrobiła. Podczas gdy spała mały okropnie płakał. Charlie nie chciał budzic Claire lecz musiał coś zrobic. Gdy przechodził obok Sawyera z płaczącym dzieckiem, ten nakazał mu coś z nim ztobic. Niespodziewanie mały przestał płakac. Okazało się ze Maluch jest spokojny przy głosie Sawyera. Gdy Claire się obudziła zastała Sawyera, jak ten czytał maluszkowi. Podczas gdy Claire obcinała włosy Charliemu, ten grał na gitarze i wymyślił przezwisko dla malucha - kabaczek. Mężczyna oznajmił, iż dopóki Claire nie wybierze imienia dla syna, Charlie będzie go nazywac kabaczek. Danielle przyszła do rozbitków i powiedziała że była w 7 miesiącu ciąży, gdy zobaczyła słup dymu na horyzoncie. To zapowiada przyjście tamtych. Później kobieta przyszła jeszcze raz. Zastała na plaży Claire Charliego i dziecko. Francuzka szukała Sayida. Charlie powiedział, że po niego pójdzie. Danielle odebrała malucha Claire. Gdy Charlie powrócił zastał Claire która krzyczała, że Francuzka porwała jej dziecko. Claire oznajmiła, że idzie jej szukac. Charlie powiedział, że on pójdzie po dzidziusia z Sayidem, a Claire powinna zostac z Sun. Po wielu prośbach, Claire decyduje się zostac, a Charlie z sayidem kierują się w stroną dymu. Sun zaprowadziła Claire do jaskiń i obiecała, ze Charlie przyprowadzi syna dziewczyny. Gdy Danielle nie zastała tamtych oddała dziecko Charliemu, który przyprowadził go do mamy. Claire postanowiła go nazwac Aaron. Sezon 2 (44-67) left|thumb|295 pixels|Claire na spacerze. Podczas rozmowy z Charliem, Claire zauważa w jego plecaku figurkę Matki Boskiej. Claire mówi, że to dobrze, że mężczyzna jest religijny. Charlie niespodziewanie robi się zły. Pewnego dnia podczes przechadzki po plaży, Claire odnajduje butelkę, którą fala wyrzuca na brzeg. Kobieta wie, że Michael wziął ją ze sobą na tratwę. Razem z Shannon postanawia dac ją Sun. pod koniec dnia, gdy Hurley częstuje wszystkich jedzeniem z bunkra, przychodzi do Claire Charlie z prawdziwym masłem orzechowym. Gdy Shannon krzyczy mówiąc, że widziała Walta, Claire budzi Aarona, by sprawdzic o co chodzi. Charlie ma do niej pretensje, że jest nieodpowiedzialna. Następnego dnia opowiada Locke'owi o tym, że Charlie ją poucza , choc wcale nie jest ojcem dziecka. Kiedy Claire zapoznała się z Ekiem opowiedziała mu o tym, że Charlie jest bardzo religijny, gdyż nie rozstaje się ze swoją figurką Matki Boskiej. Eko nagle zaczyna dopytywac się gdzie Charlie znalazł posążek. Claire pyta dlaczego to takie ważne. Eko idzie do plecaka Charliego i roztłukuje figurę. Okazuje się, że Charlie nadal bierze narkotyki. Claire nie chcąc narkomana przy dzicku, wyrzuca Charliego z namiotu. Podczas nieobecności Charliego w namiocie dziewczyny, Claire zaczyna częściej przebywac z Johnem, który jak się okazuje ma dużą wiedzę na temat dzieci. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Claire prosi Eko o chrzest Po obudzeniu się pewnego razu w nocy, Claire zobaczyła, że Charlie porwał Aarona z kołyski. Była na niego wściekła i powiedziała by nigdy więcej tego nie robił. Jednakże następnej nocy Charlie podpalił ognisko i gdy wszyscy pobiegli w stronę ognia, Charlie porwał malca. Claire zobaczyła jak mężczyzna porywa Aaronai zaczęła krzyczec. Charlie zabrał Aarona do wody. Claire krzyczała by Charlie oddał jej dziecko jednak ten mówił że dzidziuś jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Zainterweniował Locke. Charlie oddał mu Aarona, a John uderzył go 3 razy. Chociaż Claire była wściekła i tak zastosowała się do słów Charliego i poprosiła Eko o chrzest siebie i Aarona. Pewnwj nocy Aaron okropnie płacze. Okazuje się, że jest chory - ma gorączkę. Gdy w tym samym momencie przychodzi do obozu Danielle oznajmia ona Claire że dziecko jest chore na tą samą chorobę co przyjaciele Francuzki. Claire każe jej odejśc, jednak bierze sobie do serca słowa Rousseau. Rano Claire przypomina sobie w kawałkach, co się stało gdy została porwana do Innych. Jednak wspomnieniach ukazują się jej w postaci rozsypanki. Prosi o pomoc Libby. Ta chętnie się zgadza. Jej terapia powoduje, że Claire widzi we wspomnieniach Ethana i szczepionkę przeciw chorobie. ]].left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire z dzieckiem po implozji Claire oświadcza Kate, że chce iśc po Francuzkę, by ta pomogła jej dojśc do szczepionki. Claire prosi Kate o pomoc. Kobieta się zgadza i razem udają się do Danielle. Gdy juz się spotykają Claire domaga się, by Rousseau doprowadziła ją do szczepionki. Danielle się zgadza. Razem z Kate docierają do stacji medycznej DHARMY. Claire znów ma wizje, a Kate w tym czasie penetruje szafki. W pewnym momencie natyka się na brodę i klej teatralny. Claire nagle woła dziewczynę by ta pomogła jej podnieśc szafkę, w której (jak uważa Claire) znajduje się szczepionka. Gdy Claire otwiera szafę, okazjuje się, że nic tam nie ma. Nagle Claire zaczyna szarpac danielle, by ta powiedziała jej gdzie jest szczepionka. Danielle stwierdza że Calire nic nie pamięta. W tym samym momencie Claire ma wizje i przypomina sobie o tym, że Danielle nie chciała jej napaśc, tylko pomóc. Podczas gdy kobiety wracają do obozu i chcą się pożegnac z Rousseau Claire mówi jej, że podczas ucieczki od tamtych pomogła jej młoda dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach. Danielle ze łzami w oczach odchodzi. Kiedy kobiety wracają do obozu okazuje się, że choroba przeszła dziecku. Claire przestaje się złościc na Charliego, gdy Charlie daje jej szczepionki przeciw chorobie z bunkra. Potem, na pogrzebie Any i Libby Claire podaje Charliemu swą rękę. Kiedy niebo zrobiło się fioletowe, Claire róbowała ochronic Aarona przed dziwnym dźwiękiem zatykając mu uszy. Bernard popchnął ją ochraniając ją tym samym przed uderzeniem lecących w jej stronę drzwi włazu. Później, podczas gdy Charlie wraca z bunkra i nie za dobrze słyszy patrzy na Claire. Na samym końcu odcinka Claire i Charlie całują się. Sezon 3 (68-93) *W odcinku Flashes Before Your Eyes została uratowana przez Desmonda, dzięki jego umiejętności przepowiadania przyszłości. * Zauważa ptaki migrujące na południe i wymyśliła że do oznakowanego ptaka przyczepi karteczkę. * Prosi o pomoc Charliego lecz ten nie ma takiego samego entuzjazmu co ona. * Robi zasadzkę z Jinem i Sun. ** Ptaki najpierw zostają zwabione lecz strzałami wystrasza ich Desmond. * Zauważa jak Desmond gdzieś idzie, chcąc wiedzieć gdzie śledzi go. ** On idzie po jedynego oznakowanego ptaka na wyspie. * Chcąc wiedzieć wyjaśnienia o co chodzi Desmond jej mówi że jak by Chalie szedł po ptaka to by spadł z urwiska i robił głowę o skały. * Choruje na tajemniczą chorobę, lecz jak się okazuje wszystko to było ukartowane przez Juliet i Bena. * Bardzo przeżywa śmierć Charliego * W czwartym sezonie dołącza do ekipy Locke'a i mieszka w Barakach Teorie * Niektórzy mówią że po implozji bunkra zaczął ją prześladować pech... ** Od razu po przekręceniu kluczyka prawie zabił by ją właz który leciał prosto na nią tylko Bernard ją uratował ** Piorun prawie uderzył w jej chatkę ale Desmond zbudował obok piorunochron i w niego walnął piorun. *** To już nie aktualne, bo wiemy że piorun miał zabić Charli'ego a nie Claire Littleton, Claire